Global positioning systems (GPS) are very effective in outdoor environments due to the readily available line-of-sight signal from the satellites. However, indoors, the GPS accuracy drops primarily due to poor signal strength and multi-path reflections. The multi-path reflections, in particular, cause a longer perceived flight delay which significantly erodes performance. A number of algorithms have been employed to reduce the effects of multi-path delays, but they rely solely on the single antenna of the GPS system. A system that captures signals over small frequency fluctuations from a multi-antenna based receiver can reduce the impacts of multi-path reflections by employing algorithms that deconstruct the signals over spatial angles. Once the reflected and line-of-sight signals are deconstructed, the phase differences of the signals can be used to determine the shortest signal path from the transmitter to the receiver.